


Right of Passage

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (at least hints of it), Age Difference, Alpha OMC, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Come Inflation, Communal Omegas, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Objectification, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omegas belong to the whole village, Outdoor Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top OMC, Underage - Freeform, Village Omegas, Virgin Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It was considered a 'right of passage' for every single Omega in the village. A tradition that only came into play when an Omega's scent changed to one of allure and fertility.





	Right of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> The idea and terminology for "breaching" came from one prompt and was combined with another prompt very similar.
> 
> Written combining two similar prompts.

It was a ‘right of passage’ for every Omega in the village. That fact didn’t stop Dean from trembling at the thought of it or how it was _always_ done publicly so the Alphas knew the Omega was available for knotting at their leisure. So everyone would know the Omega had been accepted as a village Omega. That didn't necessarily stop Alphas from greedily taking Omegas years before their official presentation. Dean knew that Castiel had been taken repeatedly prior to his official presentation but the other Omega had begged his silence and had taken the rough fucking without protest.

He had officially presented as an Omega, his scent changing to one of allure and fertility, despite the fact that physically it was more than obvious he was an Omega. The lack of balls, the tiny cock and cunt right below his hole had long ago revealed his orientation.

Dean could hear his parents talking about the Alpha they had hired to publically breach him, to take his virginity and mark his transition into a village Omega, and tried not to hyperventilate.

“He’s a good, strong old-school kind of Alpha.” His Dad was saying. “Has firm beliefs in the handling of Omegas and is a pillar in the community. I couldn’t have chosen a better Alpha for Dean’s first breaching. He’s even shown interest in breeding Dean his first Heat and I’m more than happy to set Dean aside for it.”

Neither of his parents had needed to worry about it.

An Alpha male and a Beta female never had to deal with that kind of worry.

Dean curled up, back pressed to the wall and shoved his face against his bent knees. He stayed there until his Dad came, helped him up and led him out of the house. The walk wasn’t long enough because soon enough Dean was at the center of the village and being led through a throng of people.

A plain wooden breeding stand rested on a dais, leather straps in place, as Dean was led up to the large, imposing Alpha standing near it. The man was obviously older than his Dad, burly and stern.

He stood naked, as per tradition, and Dean swallowed roughly at the monstrous cock hanging heavy and hard between powerful thighs.

It looked like it would split him in half and leave him broken open. He’d looked at himself and there was no way something that gigantic could fit in such a tiny opening.

Dean trembled and jerked in his Dad’s hold but John didn’t ease up. Instead he guided Dean over to the Alpha, handed Dean’s arm to the large man and stepped away to join the large gathering of spectators.

No matter what Dean wanted, no matter his nerves or fear, every Omega in the village experienced this very moment.

The majority of the crowd comprised of Alphas and Dean knew, from seeing it around the village and from lessens, that they were excited at the knowledge that a new Omega would be available for public use after his first knotting.

Without ceremony, without saying a word, the Alpha stripped Dean naked and hauled him up onto the wooden stand. His legs were strapped down, spread wide so his cunt was on display, while his arms were strapped underneath so he couldn’t move them. The stand slanted downward so his face was closer to the ground and his cunt was raised to the perfect height for fucking.

Dean’s chin rested on a very small stand to keep his head in position and a collar there kept him in place so his head wouldn’t move.

The crowd was silent as Dean trembled and his breathing hitched, catching in his throat and his eyes burned. It was terrifying. Every eye was on him as the Alpha shoved two thick fingers into his cunt, pumping and twisting, until Dean could feel his body warming up and heat curled in his gut.

Soon enough the wet squelch of fingers moving through a slick channel registered as his body, stimulated and warming up on instinct, started to produce copious amounts of slick to aid the Alpha’s way.

A whimper and a whine escaped as humiliation burned Dean’s face. His cheeks flushed with his embarrassed arousal and he closed his eyes in horror when he _moaned_.

“There we go. That’s a good bitch.” The Alpha practically purred the words, “You know this is what you were born for. You know this is your only purpose. You were born to be a warm cunt for the Alphas of your village to use to sate their lust and for them to breed for strong children.”

Dean jerked when more fingers pushed in, fucking his cunt roughly, until slick had completely flooded his channel and was leaking out of his cunt to drip onto the ground.

“I think that virgin cunt of yours is ready.”

Dean sure wasn’t ready.

He choked and jerked in his restraints, wanting desperately to close his legs and turn so he was protected, but the breeding stand kept him in position and forced his obedience. It was there to help teach him his place and to get him used to a good breeding position.

“Please.” The word was choked and rough as Dean begged, “Please d—”

The Alpha’s thick, fat cock pushed against his cunt and then it was sinking in without any concern about Dean’s protest or his fear. He knew that scent was saturating the air but the Alpha merely pushed deeper into Dean’s once untouched cunt without care.

As Dean jerked a hand closed down on the back of his neck and Dean’s entire body went completely limp with a whine. His eyes hooded, his brain went fuzzy and his body surged with heat.

“Isn’t his submission so pretty?” The Alpha breathed out as he fucked deeper and deeper into Dean’s body with each snap of his hips until heavy, hot balls pressed up against Dean and Dean felt as though he had been split open.

His cunt burned, his legs ached and his body felt as though it was too full.

This was too much but something in him was humming in pleasure at the Alpha’s absolute domination. “It just takes a firm hand to show a bitch where their place is. I’m sure everyone here will work just as hard as they have in the past to show this bitch his place and teach him how to be a good village Omega.”

Because Omegas didn’t get mates.

They belonged to any Alpha who wanted to fuck them, who wanted to use them and who wanted to breed them. It was how his Dad had Adam. His youngest brother had not come from Mary, Dean and Sam’s birth mother and John’s claimed mate, but from a village Omega that John had bred during her Heat. That same Omega was already in the process of being bred again from what Dean had heard yesterday.

He blinked out at the crowd and took in the sight of his friend, Castiel, his lithe frame heavy with child from a village elder who had bred him during his first Heat. It was a Heat that had come swiftly after his first public breaching. Dean stared at the other young Omega dressed in the traditional sheer slip Omegas wore once they became a village Omega. The material stretched over his baby bump and did nothing to hide any part of Castiel’s body.

Behind him the Alpha rolled his hips back, the thick and long cock edging out, until the thick head of it was caught inside of Dean. Then he slammed in with a snarl and started to brutally fuck Dean in front of the entire village.

Dean moaned, sobbed and begged as pleasure lit up inside of him. The hand remained clamped down on his neck and the hazy bliss of being in use continued to surge through him as he tried to fuck himself back on the cock that still burned where it spread him far too wide.

He was mindless and lost to Omega instincts.

“See what an eager bitch he is once an Alpha takes him in hand?” the Alpha’s voice was rough as he fucked into Dean, rapidly pounding into Dean’s cunt, as Dean writhed and whined on the breeding stand.

Hundreds of eyes watched him and the heavy, thick and overwhelming scent of hundreds of aroused Alphas filled the air.

Dean could see classmates, neighbors and family watching through the haze of embarrassed pleasure. He jerked his head away, unable to meet their eyes, as the Alpha his parents had hired to publicly take him fucked away.

He couldn’t look at Sam, he couldn’t look at his Mom or Dad.

His eyes found Castiel again. Dean watched, mind almost distant through the reluctant pleasure inside of him, Castiel getting roughly fucked from behind by an Alpha who alternated between watching his cock disappearing into Castiel’s cunt and Dean getting fucked up on the dais.

The Alpha had bent Castiel over one of the many outdoor stands placed throughout the village for such things. Dean watched how Castiel’s mouth hung open, he could see the dazed look of an Omega mid-fuck, as the Alpha hammered into Castiel viciously and Castiel’s cheeks flushed darkly. It didn’t matter that Castiel was bred. A village Omega, regardless of a full womb or not, was still a village Omega to be used.

He’d been talking to Castiel just yesterday when an Alpha, older than the one currently fucking Dean, came up to them and shoved Castiel into place before fucking himself right into Castiel’s cunt without so much as a word.

Dean looked away from his friend being fucked as pleasure built inside of him, dragging itself from his very marrow, until Dean came with a wail and his release flooded his channel with even more slick. By this point it was an obscene wet sound that accompanied the Alpha’s grunts and the slap of skin on skin.

His mouth fell open, his cheeks were flushed and his body was limp, as he laid there on the stand and took it from behind.

The Alpha, no doubt sensing Dean’s state, let go of his neck and gripped Dean’s hips with large hands. If Dean had thought the fucking from before was brutal it was nothing on what the Alpha was doing now.

If he hadn’t been strapped down, if the stand wasn’t firmly attached to the ground, there isn’t a question that he couldn’t have maintained that position from the force behind each thrust. It ached violently as the Alpha fucked and fucked into him, snarling now, as Dean wordlessly begged.

He could feel the Alpha’s swelling knot catching on his cunt, tugging and popping free, as he choked and sobbed. Dean’s eyes closed as pleasured humiliation burned brighter and brighter inside of him until the Alpha was rutting roughly up against his cunt trying to work his knot inside.

Finally it pushed past the resistance of Dean’s cunt, sunk in and swelled up to a painful size. Dean’s second orgasm had him blacking out. When he blinked open dazed eyes he could feel the hot, thick ball of the Alpha’s knot splitting his cunt open and the way his inner muscles had taken to greedily milking the Alpha’s knot.

“You’re in for a treat.” The Alpha was saying, “Even after that his cunt is still vice-tight. The amount of slick this Omega bitch produces when prompted—” he trailed off with a throaty moan of enjoyment. “He’s a fine addition to the rest of the village Omegas.”

Dean wanted to shove his face against his arms; he wanted to hide away from all the eyes on him now that the haze of instinct and pleasure had lessened. He still felt something dulling his senses, making him hover somewhere between blissed instinct and embarrassed horror, as he laid there taking load after load in his cunt.

He could hear the comments, he could hear the village talking about him and about using him, as he laid there waiting out his very first knot. His virginity was gone, his first knotting finishing up, as the crowd waited.

The knot lasted over forty-five minutes, the sign of a healthy and virile Alpha, and had a small bulge showing up on his flat belly when the Alpha finished.

Dean could only whimper at the pain of having that thick cock pulling out of his tender channel, brushing his puffy opening, until it slipped free and his gaping cunt was on full display. It was a sloppy mess.

He could feel it.

Slick and come leaked out, the mess dripping onto the ground, as the crowd murmured in excitement and approval. The scent of arousal increased as eyes feasted upon the sight of his cunt after its first use.

Dean squirmed, tensing and clenching, causing more of the mess to escape and humiliation burned. His cheeks were crimson, his eyes unable to meet anyone else’s, as the village gazed at the proof of Dean’s very first penetration.

They would leave him on the dais for the rest of the day and Alphas would eagerly climb the steps to push into his used cunt. It was possible an Alpha would take him back to their home, fuck him some more, or he might get to stumble back to his parents to clean up if he was lucky.

Castiel had been taken back to the home of five Alphas and used the entire night after his first knotting. His friend had walked with a limp for days and there hadn’t been a day since that Castiel hadn’t been used multiple times throughout the day. Dean hoped he’d get to go home, clean and rest before the change in his position in the village took hold.

Considering the crowd and the scent of arousal Dean didn’t hope too much.

It was during the tenth Alpha fucking him that Dean caught sight of his Dad with the Alpha who had been paid to publically fuck and knot him for the first time. He couldn’t hear them talking but he could read the words on his Dad’s lips.

His Dad was _thanking_ the Alpha, handing him money and shaking his hand with a pleased smile on his face. The humiliation of it was complete and Dean didn’t even have it in him to avert his eyes when he saw other village Omegas being used publicly. Castiel was on his sixth Alpha already, the Alphas who had watched aroused and impatient to wait to use Dean turned to available Omegas for immediate release, when the Alpha fucking his cunt slammed deep to knot Dean. His eyes moved over other Omegas, some in varying states of pregnancy and all of them in use, before he pulled his eyes away.

He was one of them now.

A village Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> The two prompts this was borne from reminded me a little bit of 'Village Omega' but it's a different kind of society even though I adopted that term to describe Omegas post-first breaching. I jumped around and used different terminology for the concept of "breaching" mostly because it seemed like an official term to describe the first time the Omega was penetrated and not something they would constantly use.
> 
> I'm hoping I blended the prompts in such a way that both prompters are pleased. If not...well I hope whoever reads this ends up liking it regardless. It's ABO with yet another twist and used in a completely different kind of ABO society. So...I hope you all enjoyed this one!!
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted. I'm also tentatively going to try to accept some prompts for _bottom!Cas fics_ since I've noticed most of my fics lean towards bottom!Dean. You can submit a prompt [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=167280&c=4743391697PLTD). 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
